


Falling

by Kingshammer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshammer/pseuds/Kingshammer
Summary: Sometimes Carol makes it a habit of falling and Jessica has to catch her.Just a quick one shot. Set anytime after Jessica Drew and Carol Danvers meet for the first time.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick one shot. I apologize for any errors!

Carol was falling. It wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last. But she didn’t enjoy the sensation.

Over the years, she'd learned there was a certain grace inherent to descent. As chaotic as a fall might seem, it was never senseless. It was simply the result of an equation, the outcome whenever gravity came to call on a misstep or poor measurement. Sure, there were flailing arms and swear words sometimes, but in the end falling was simply the result of physics combined with human involvement.

The first time she fell, really fell, it was on purpose. Or at least, she didn’t have a choice. Rappelling was standard training for Airmen. She remembered, as though it had only been a moment ago, the weightless sensation of being airborne and earth bound before her own hand tightened on her repelling rope, stopping her descent in a sudden, violent, jerk. She knew then that if she had any say in the matter, she'd never touch the ground unwillingly again. She was born to fly.

Carol _hated_ falling. Her current opponent, the arrogant shit, had hit her with some kind of genetic inhibitor designed to fight nonhuman DNA. It attacked her Kree half. She'd shoved Jessica out of the way and was wondering if now she was maybe regretting it (no, of course she didn’t. She just couldn’t help but wonder if it was her or Jessica who was in fact the shit magnet). If she were full Kree, she might be unconscious or dead. As it was, she was simply, painfully, completely, human. No strength, no energy absorption, and most presently disturbing, no flight.

No matter the face she put on it, Carol was withdrawn from her humanity. Of course she looked like Carol Danvers, human. And that was a blessing; humans had a remarkable propensity to respond negatively to anything that looked different. But Carol Danvers, human, while remarkable in her own way (pilot, daughter, secret agent, lover) was just that- human. Susceptible to temptation, and hunger, and weakness, and fear, and capable of bravery, intelligence, and unlikely resolve.

The Carol Danvers, half-Kree, was all human in appearance but so much more. Kree Carol was used to healing quickly and safely exploring the vast stillness of space. She could absorb and radiate energy. She was the sun. Carol Danvers, half-Kree, could offer up her body as sacrifice for humanity again and again, and despite memory loss and great personal injury, continue to reappear, ready to do it all again.

In truth, Carol looked human, but had loss touch with her humanity. She was removed from that beautiful fragility, a goddess among men.

She was sharply reminded of that fragility when her body struck the water with a resounding smack. The air left her lungs in a rush and Carol was stunned by the pain. Surely her body was shattered into a million pieces. In one instant, everything hurt and she sunk.

Her gasp meant that she immediately and involuntarily sucked in cold salt water. And that was followed by panic. Because there was no air. Amazing, how the absence of air was irrelevant when she toured the cosmos.

Her lungs burned, white hot agony, and there was nothing but a silent scream. She would die and all because of some lucky shot with a stupid ray gun.

To make matters worse, her mind suddenly realized that she had done this before, at least in part. Maybe it was a watery grave was her fate and there was no escaping it. This water wouldn’t just claim her memories this time, it would claim her life, feeling cheated and vindictive.

Carol's inclinations toward self preservation kicked in and she clawed frantically at the water, desperately trying to reach the light that was fading.

Her muscles burned. There was no point. The water's hold was too strong and she was too weak. Her eyes, burning from the salt, slowly drifted shut.

/

The first thing that Carol was aware of was the overwhelming need to throw up. And so she did. Her body convulsed violently, and in an involuntary effort to purge, expelled the water lodged in her stomach and lungs.

Her eyes remained sealed shut as her body, completely aware of how to restart itself, spewed seawater from her nostrils and mouth. She coughed and gagged and was sure that she'd never draw a normal breath again.

As her body regained composure, she became dimly aware of a solid, although shaking, presence behind her, propping her shoulders up and to the side. She was sure that that presence was the only thing that kept her from flopping into her back and choking on her own spew.

Said spew eventually slowed. The coughs ceased next. Finally she was taking gasping breaths. And eventually those slowed.

The presence beside her slowly eased her back but she found she was half propped in a lap rather than hard grown. She drew in cool air and her lungs thanked her by easing their panic.

Slowly, Carol opened her eyes. The evening sun set, she was able to make out Jessica Drew's lovely face without effort. She frowned. Why on earth was Jessica crying?

“Jess, what're you doing? Don’t cry,” Carol said hoarsely. Jessica's face scowled over.

“What am I doing? You have the nerve to ask me what I’m doing?!” Jessica was angry and her voice was getting louder.

“What the actual _fuck_ do you think you were doing Carol Danvers? You don’t get to play the fucking martyr and then ask me what I’m doing!” Jessica said. Her voice was growing hysterical.

Although her powers were temporarily disabled, Carol could still think.

DNA ray. Flying around. Shoving Jessica aside.

Falling.

Ice cold water.

Dying?

It was now Carol realized Jessica too was soaking wet. She cast an eye around and saw they were on the shore. She looked over Jessica's shoulder. Red bridge cabling.

“Jessica,” Carol tried to start.

“No, no excuses! I’m fully capable of enduring a little DNA altering energy. Hell, it’s what _made_ me. I could’ve even managed the swim. But you, Carol-bloody-Danvers do not get fall into water to drown! I won't fucking allow it!”

And now Jessica was shouting and Carol realized what was wrong.

They’d done this before. Jessica had fished her out of the San Francisco Bay before. Carol had been mostly dead then too. But Jessica had saved her. This looked too much like their first meeting. And god, Carol understood.

She reached up and placed the palm of her hand against Jessica's cheek. Her finger tips curled around Jessica’s ear lightly and her thumb caressed her lips, effectively cutting off her tirade. For a moment they just started at one another, Jessica breathing hard after her outburst. Carol bit her lip to keep her emotions at bay. However could she hope to manage without Jessica Drew there to look after her?

“Jess,” Carol whispered, when she felt she could. “I'm okay. I promise. I’m sorry for scaring you. And for being stubborn. I’m not sorry for taking your place. I owe you at least that, don’t you think?”

“You don’t owe me shit, you stupid idiot,” Jessica murmured against Carol's thumb. Carol moved her hand and slung her arm over Jessica's neck. Jessica pulled her up close, holding her tightly as Carol's face tucked into Jessica's neck. They stayed like that for long moments, simply reveling in existing together.

“Eventually we’re going to have a talk about your flippant attitude toward your own life,” Jessica grumbled. Carol chuckled lightly.

“I can't help that I seem incapable of avoiding this body of water,” Carol said. Jessica shook her head.

“Fine. We're just never coming back here then. Its settled,” she said, serious by all appearances.

“Jess, that’s not practical,” Carol said. She shifted up more, letting out a soft groan. Rather than argue, Jessica got to her feet and pulled Carol up, drawing her arm over her shoulder.

“I'll say what’s practical, Ms. Let's-See-How-Many-Times-California-Will-Try-To-Kill-Me,” huffed Jessica. Carol rolled her eyes. After some companionable silence, she glanced her eyes over at Jessica.

“Was the mouth-to-mouth as good for you as it was for me?” she whispered in a deadpan. Jessica barked out a laugh. Carol smiled. She liked making Jessica laugh.

“You don't have to drown yourself every time you want a kiss Carol,” Jessica replied, tossing over a salacious wink. This time Carol laughed. They quieted. Carol looked over and placed a gentle kiss to Jessica's temple. Jessica turned to look at her, eyes soft.

“Thanks Jess.”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
